


Undiplomatic Epiphets

by grasssea



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Will Not Stop Pushing The Revelations Jokes, In Between Episodes Ten and Eleven, Lucifer Has Concerns, Maze's Response To Turmoil Is Sarcasm and Intergenerational Friendship, roughly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasssea/pseuds/grasssea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazikeen and her boss/sovereign (of sorts, it's complicated) have had a falling out. Which makes necessary check ins about little things like cultish potentials and various Decker issues awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undiplomatic Epiphets

**Author's Note:**

> Short and hopefully sweet. I'm still trying to pin down voices. Intonation is so important in the show, and so hard to write. And I'm still not done with a certain line of writing. Blame all these fun fan theories.

“Mazikeen?"

“Lucifer?” Maze crossed her arms. The floor of the Lux had been tense since the once dream team (carnally, corporeally, sadistically, administratively) had stopped speaking, and for all her prickly defensiveness Lucifer could sense Maze’s underlying desperation to put things to rights.

“You were just talking to the detective’s… small thing. Child.” he said, gesturing to Maze’s phone, lying on the half wiped down bar counter.

“I like the kid.”

It was what one might call an understatement. Maze had let Trixie Decker bully her into getting something called FaceTime and the terrifyingly technological tot had been calling her almost every day, to talk about her day at school and her ballet lessons and the mean kids at school. Maze didn’t usually contribute much, aside from occasional suggestions to torment the tormentors in increasingly creative way involving hot pokers and lots of string. So far Trixie had just giggled at Hell’s best and brightest's advice. For reasons so far unknown, that just made Maze enjoy their talks more.

“Yes, well, not the worst judgement call you’ve made lately, is it?” Lucifer said, just to twist the knife, see if Maze would flinch. (She didn’t, she never would, but he could feel the hurt radiating off her.) “I’m more concerned with what you called her.”

Princess. It had sounded like the most blasphemous of oaths on Mazikeen’s lips, lips that made true blasphemy music. A terse, awkward goodbye barely salvaged by a cutesy endearment, overheard as Lucifer had stepped down the stairs. From what he had seen in the split second before the screen had gone black, the Decker girl had smiled and waved anyways.

Maze bared her teeth. “Your human friend had a conversation with me about appropriateness around squishy human children. Tried to threaten me, even.” She managed a wolfish smile. “It was kind of cute.”

Lucifer stepped closer to the bar, gripped the back of a chair tightly. “Don’t be coy, Maze. Why call her that?”

Maze took a casual swipe across the surface of the counter with a pristine white cloth- too clean to be cleaned with- in an attempt to remain indifferent. “What’s the problem? I workshopped it. Asked around for what was an _appropriate_ name to call a child. I wanted something better than Trixie. It sounds like a rabbit.”

“Yes, I know, terrible, terrible name.” Lucifer waved a hand. “But Mazikeen, what made you think that was a good thing for the former King of Hell’s former right hand to call anyone? People will get ideas. Nothing is more dangerous than that.”

“You think….?” Realization dawned on Maze’s face and she threw back her head and laughed. Even Lucifer’s little snub didn’t detract from her mirth. “Oh, you’re worried about your reputation! Can’t have anyone seeing you as a _family man_.”

Lucifer snarled. “No, I can’t Mazikeen. Enough humans in this town have some idea of what I am, and not enough of them know the full story.”

Maze leaned against the back shelves, still smiling viciously. “You’ve already started cavorting about with a married woman, if you haven’t forgotten. I think it’s a little too late to stop some rumours.”

“As if I haven’t been caught _cavorting_ with many a married soul before. I’m not worried about that. I’m worried about someone starting another doomsday cult. The last one was quite a hassle, if you haven’t forgotten.”

“Mmmmm.” Maze looked beatific. “I remember it as diverting. But if you’re that concerned about your reputation…..”

“And the child you seem to have taken such a liking to.” Lucifer interjected, and Maze sobered up.

“Yes, fine. Any and all Princess based nicknames are off the table. I’ll call her by the rabbit name.”

Lucifer murmured something under his breath that might have rhymed with ‘snooker game’. Maze sniggered. For a second things seemed sociable, amiable, even. Then they both stiffened, as they simultaneously remembered their squabble.

Lucifer drew away from the bar, straight backed and cold eyed. “Mind that, Mazikeen. Let’s not give the good detective’s daughter a rabid sect until she’s at least ten.”

Maze bowed her head, acknowledgment and obedience, and Lucifer crept back upstairs.

Maze’s phone buzzed. It looked like someone had finished their homework with laudable speed, and then dodged the babysitter to boot. She picked it up. At least someone was willing to talk to her, even if they were four foot something and grounded.


End file.
